Vel Charms
The Imperfection of the Velos'''The Brood of Vel are not as he. They have adapted to survive what once slew him. The cost however was most profound. The imperfection has hollowed their very nature and the nature of any who try to learn their charms. First and foremost they are incapable of Learning Necromancy or any charm native to a Creature of Death even through the mimicry of the Ebon Dragon. Second creatures of Death or Items of Death(Funerary Relics, Soulsteel, Shadowlands) cause a profound pain in the Target any in (essence x Miles) of the velos cause -2 internal penalty. Actually being in a shadowland increases this penalty to -4 and actually being in the Underworld increases the penalty to its max of -6 Guided Self Evolution Charms '''Evolve the Self Cost:Variable Type:Reflexive. Minimum: essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous Prerequisites: None Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger, whatever kills me makes me stronger still, so Sayeth the Serpent King. An Infernal who learns this charm may begin to understand such comments. An Infernal spends motes equal to the cost of the mutation desired(comitted until they manifest) then exposes themselves to a need for the mutation every day for a number of weeks equal to the mutations points cost. At essence 3 the infernal may purchase this charm again to decrease the time to Days, at essence 4 they may purchase it again to decrease the time to Scenes, at Essence 5 they may purchase it again to decrease the time to minutes or Long ticks and at essence six they may purchase it again to decrease the time to ticks. Flesh Nourishes the Spirit Cost:none Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 2 Keywords: Prerequisites: None The Thousand headed serpent is first and foremost the predator king. The Flesh of his prey nourishes both his body and his spirit. A character who learns this charm may regain 10 motes of essence for every health levels of flesh consumed. The Flesh must be relatively fresh it cannot be preserved or left unattended for more than 6 hours, it must also be Raw. Feast of Health Cost:none Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 2 Keywords: Prerequisites: Flesh Nourishes the Spirit. The Lord of Night has come to know his wounds can be mended by feasting upon his fallen foes. This charm upgrades the Flesh Nourishes the Spirit, allowing the Infernal to Heal one Health level per 4 health levels of flesh consumed all other requirements are the same. Ethereal Hunter's Grace Cost:2m Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 3 Keywords: Prerequisites: Flesh Nourishes the Spirit. There is no escape from the predator king. This charm mimics the effects of Ghost Eating Technique with a few stipulations. First and Foremost it cannot work on the Dead, nor Abyssals. Second if the target is killed by the Infernal the Infernal gains all Motes unspent to its essence pool up to the infernal's maximum or if the Infernal has Feast of Health they may convert 20 motes to one health level of healing. Instruction from the Tome of Life Cost:Skills levels learned x2m Type:Simple Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Training, Combo Ok Prerequisites: Feast of Health. A life time of experiences is written in flesh, blood and essence. An Infernal who consumes at least one health level from a target may use this charm to learn or improve on a skill(or background such as Savant) the target has a greater level than the Infernal. This is considered a training effect. A Second Purchase at Essence 4 allows the Infernal to do the same for Mutations and Attributes. The Infernal may also use this charm to learn personal information from the target, this costs the targets's essence rating in motes times 2. ' My Delicious Brother's Lessons' Cost:10m Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 4 Keywords:Training, Combo Ok Prerequisites: Instruction from the Tome of Life The Ebon Dragon is a cheap mimic, his brother is far more efficient when takes from others. A Being who knows this charm may reflexively spend 10m after they have done at least 1 health level of damage to a target knowing a Primordial or Spirit charm and learn it instantly. They may only learn one charm per health level damaged. This charm may be repurchased at essence 5 to learn any other charm as if one were an eclipse with the exception of any charm possessed by a Creature of Death or Necromancy of any Form and no SMAs Efficient Soul Digestion Cost:na Type:Parmanent Minimum: essence 4 Keywords:Combo Ok, Prerequisites: Ethereal Hunter's Grace This permanently upgrades its prerequisite. Whenever a creature dies from the previous charm(which now may also be used on solid forms). Creatures killed by this charm will not reincarnate nor form any ghosts, nor go to Oblivion, for the Infernal eats their soul, making it a part of her own. The target becomes a Spirit who's essence is equal to -2 the user. The Spirit's Intimacies are effected by the nature of that which made it but so to is the Infernal. The Spirit is considered a creature of Darkness and a Demon for purposes of all charm interaction except Demon Summoning effects, until the Infernal is forced into similar oaths as the Yozi. Snake sheds his skin Cost:1hl Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 2 Keywords: Prerequisites: Evolve the self A character who knows this charm may reflexively spend 1 health level to instantly cancel any and all shaping, crippling, Poison or disease effects on him. Eternal Spring Renewal Cost:4m, 7m Type:Reflexive, step 7 Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Combo-Ok Prerequisites: Snake sheds his skin On any action that reduces the possessor of this charm to Incapacitated or bellow he may reflexively spend 4 motes, (7 if he used Snake sheds its skin this tick) to instantly return to full health. Crafting charms Evolve the Other Cost:10m 1wp Type:Reflexive. Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous, Training, Combo-Ok Prerequisites: Evolve the Self This Charm allows the Infernal to use Evolve the Self on target they have just done a level of Damage to. The Mutation must be appropriate to the sort of attack the Infernal just used. A second Purchase allows this to be use able in Mass combat. Scuplting Flesh as Clay. Cost:6m 1wp scene Type:Simple Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Combo-Ok Prerequisites: Evolve the Other A character who knows this charm has moved onto a more refined grasp of fleshcrafting. He may perform Crafts Genesis without a lab with no penalty. Secondly as long as this charm is active the user may shape a crippling effect each time they successful overcome a Target's Dv as they warp limbs or pull flesh over the eyes. This is treated as a shaping effect and may be fixed as such. Fist of Vitrol Cost:6m 1wp scene Type:Simple Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Combo-Ok Prerequisites: Evolve the Other, Ethereal Hunter's Grace A character who knows this charm no longer needs tools to practice crafts Vitrol, they may do it with their bare hands. Any Demon killed when this charm is active may be rendered down into Azoth instantly. Any item crafted using this charm must have Sapience. Ethereal Hammer Cost:6m 1wp scene Type:Simple Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Combo-Ok Prerequisites: Evolve the Other, Ethereal Hunter's Grace A character who knows this charm may freely practice Crafts Ethereal and may have it equal to the lowest of their occult or lore. If the user successfully overcomes the DV of a Target he may choose to warp the spirit or essence of the Target causing her to lose 1wp or 10 motes(attacker's choice) and take an additional level of damage. Artisan of Flesh and Spirit Cost:NA Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 4 Keywords:NA Prerequisites: Scuplting Flesh as Clay, Fist of Vitrol, Ethereal Hammer This charm permanently upgrades its prerequisites increasing crafting done using them by a speed of essence x 4. Perfected Understanding of the Three Arts Cost:NA Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 5 Keywords:NA Prerequisites: Artisan of Flesh and Spirit, Karmic Rebirth This charm permanently upgrades the charms upgraded by Artisan of Flesh and Spirit reducing the required Crafts, Lore, and Occult for crafting items by 2. Death and Rebirth Tree Drowning in Lethe's Currents Cost:2m Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Combo Ok, Shaping, Sorcerous Prerequisites: Ethereal Hunter's Grace The Dead are a Defiance of the will of the Serpent King. By his will and force of arms they are brought bear. Any ghost slain with this charm active instantly enters the Lethe. This charm has no effect on ghosts of extinct species. Rebuking the Underworld Cost:5m Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Combo Ok, Shaping, Sorcerous, Touch Prerequisites: Drowning in Lethe's Current A target marked by this charm will instantly be reborn in the manner of their soul and species(lethe for humans, new egg for dragon king etc). Karmic Rebirth Cost:1wp/ 2wp Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 4 Keywords: Prerequisites: Underworld's rebuke This charm upgrades Rebuking the Underworld and Drowning in Lethe's current. For an extra willpower the user of the charm may make a broad statement about the target's new life. He may determine general area(within 100 miles, In the Kingdom of Paragon) General station of the Family(Wealth, Poor, noble etc) and for an additional wp supernatural hertige(not including ghost/abyssal blooded) This may not be used to declare someone to be reborn as a Sidereal. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights